Generally, when observing molecules floating in a liquid specimen with an observation apparatus such as a microscope, the temperature of the solution is preferably held to a constant level for observation because the motion of molecule is influenced by a temperature change of the solution. Various thermoregulation mechanisms have been proposed to date to keep the temperature of solution to a constant level.
For instance, Jpn. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 60-156521 discloses a microscope equipped with a table provided with a thermoregulation apparatus comprising a heat emitting section for heating the container of the specimen. Jpn. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 3-25598 discloses a culturing device to be used for a microscope by heating the culture/observation container in a heat retaining box and preventing steam from condensing in the heat retaining box by heating air surrounding the culture/observation container by means of a hot air blowing fan. Jpn. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 7-36118 discloses a microscope adapted to keep the temperature of the object of observation to a constant level by means of an arrangement for retaining the heat of the immersion objective lens itself by circulating heat retaining liquid in the immersion lens frame.